Amour Ventura
by Angelic Imperfection
Summary: Harrykins has murdered Remus Lupin one night during the full moon in defense to the wolf's attack. Breaking the news to Kappy was difficult but is it really too late to save his life? Harrykins/Kappy SLASH WARNING!


It wasn't too much later that Kappy trudged into the dormitory. Not knowing who was there, except that his roommates were not, Kappy plopped down on his bed. He scooted in more, feeling someone else and gasped, nearly falling off his bed. His heart was beating quickly though now he had realized it was Harrykins who was occupying his bed. He nearly frowned, wanting to scold him for leaving the hospital wing but he heard the whimpers that were coming from him and his frown faded. Biting down on his lip, he ran a hand through Harrykins' hair gently, letting his fingertips brush the tips of his black triangular ears.

"Harrykins?" he said in a gently voice.

Harrykins was shaking as he slept and cringed at the touch until he felt the warmth and comfort it offered. As usual, a shiver went through him as his ears were caressed and he relaxed, his eyes slowly opening and his ears flattened and pinned down under his hand as he leaned his head into the touch. He slowly turned his head and saw Kappy leaning over him with one knee on the bed.

He blinked slowly and reached out for him, taking his wrist and pulled it to his lips where he kissed it. Kappy smiled a bit, not knowing Harrykins would be able to see it or not. "Harrykins, you okay?" he asked gently.

"Y-yeah." He replied softly, voice shaking.

Kappy laid down beside him and wrapped a gentle arm around his waist. Harrykins sat up a bit and pulled him close as he looked at him. He wiped the tears from his face as he did so.

"Are you sure? You were shaking..."

"I…I d-don't know..."

Kappy scooted closer to him then and looked at him. "Baby….did you have a bad dream? What happened?" he felt him tense beside him but Harrykins slowly pulled him forward and stared at him with saddened green eyes.

"Lupin." He murmured softly, voice cracking slightly and looked down at his lap in shame for a long moment. Kappy bit down on his lip hard. The last thing he wanted to hear was about Lupin.

He took a deep breath. "I didn't sound too good. Was it a nightmare?"

Harrykins stared at his lap without looking up and when he finally did, tears glistened in his eyes.

"I….there _must_ to be a way to fix it…" he whispered, almost desperate.

Kappy looked at him and he thought hard for a moment before he came up with something.

"Is there any way…I mean would you be able to take me back into time? All but _one_ time turner was destroyed at the ministry and they managed to find it."

Harrykins stared at him for a long moment and he smiled. "Yes…I can. You remember when I sent you back in time to when I was a toddler?" he asked.

"Yes I do.,." he looked down at his hands for a moment. So he would have to go back in time again but this time, to save Lupin.

Harrykins nodded. "I won't know what you're talking about when you return." He said and reached out to pull him in and kissed him. Kappy nodded as well and kissed him back gently, smiling softly. His heart began to pound, knowing he might just save an innocent life. When Harrykins released him, he gently blew on him and Kappy felt himself fading from sight. He gave Harrykins one last smile before vanishing completely like a cloud.

When Kappy reappeared, it was in the exact same spot he remembered being the night he had allowed Harrykins to go out hunting in the forest. Luckily, Harrykins wouldn't have noticed him fading in. He walked into the room and found Harrykins sitting in a chair, looking restless. It was full moon and Harrykins felt the energy within him ready to burst. He needed to run, to feel the cold night air against his flesh and so that was what set his mind straight. He would go hunting in the forest. The mere thought excited his sense.

Kappy cleared his throat his throat as silently as he could.

"Hey love." He gave him a small smile.

Harrykins glanced up and looked at Kappy for a moment and frowned as if trying to place something. Something wasn't right. He tilted his head back a bit and sniffed the air before jerking it back in his direction, his eyes now narrowed. He stared at him and didn't respond as his ears pinned back in a defensive posture. Noticing this, Kappy bit his lip for a moment, trying to stay calm.

"So you look rather bored…" he took a seat on the couch. "Have anything planned?"

Harrykins didn't answer him right away though as he stared at him with distrust and suspicion in his eyes. The scent was enough for him to know that this wasn't his mate. "Yes…I was going to go hunting for a bit. I need to kill some of this energy."

Kappy made sure his eyes didn't widen with horror at what he knew would happen if he did.

"No, Harrykins, I don't think that's the best idea…" he began softly and Harrykins frowned at him, still cautious because of the very odor he carried. "I've been hunting before…why isn't it a good idea?" he asked, slowly.

"Yeah…but.." he looked out toward the door. "It's really cold out tonight…terrible weather. It might just storm…" At these words, Harrykins' face went blank and he looked at him as if he were crazy. "It's a clear night, Kappy."

"Well…just there is no need to go. What do you need to hunt for?"

If he couldn't stop him, maybe he could stall him long enough for Lupin to leave the same area and end up being killed.

He got to his feet, staring at him with suspicion. "I told you. I need to get rid of some of my energy if I plan to get any sleep tonight. It has me restless." He was wondering why Kappy lookedso nervous which made his caution rise. He smelled like a dead animal or like he'd been sleeping against something that had been decaying. On closer inspection, he smelled of fumes. He wasn't smiling as he circled him slowly.

Kappy couldn't prevent his eyes from widening now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice as calm as he could make it. He looked toward the door again. If it would help stall him, he would do all he could do. "I mean…can't you just run around somewhere…away from here?"

Harrykins stopped pacing and looked at him with an unfathomable expression.

"What is wrong with you right now? I thought you said you were sick and wanted to take a nap." He questioned.

He frowned. "I woke up and I had a dream." He lied, hoping it would work. "Something bad might happen if you go out…so don't."

His ears perked up and he smirked at him. "A dream huh? About what?"

"About…a friend…or…it was just bad…"

He raised his eyebrows. "You smell revolting."

Kappy pursed his lips. "Well I guess maybe I should shower."

At those words, the tone they were say in, Harrykins growled deeply and twitched his ears a tad bit, eyeing him and tilted his head back as he stopped walking so he was blocking his way out. "Or perhaps, you're not who you appear to be." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he raised a brow at him, unable to stop his heart from beginning to pound. He frowned at Harrykins' smirk and Harrykins slowly looked away.

"I'm going hunting, Snape." He said simply. "Go tell Riddle, to get a life and stop following me around. I'm not his little kitten anymore."

Kappy gave him an appalled look. _Snape?_

"Harrykins! I'm not Snape and you can't go hunting!" he was beginning to panic, doing his best not to show it. Harrykins growled as he turned to him. "You know Polyjuice potions have flaws and you committed one of them by not even changing your clothes!" he remained put however as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? Harrykins, I'm not Snape. Got it? And if I _was_ Snape, there would be things that you told _Kappy_ that I wouldn't know right?"

"Right." He agreed slowly and then thought for a moment. "You followed me when I was off to do a little business at the Ministry. What was it?"

It didn't take long to answer this. "You were off to find information on Fudge. You were getting even with him for all the trouble he caused in my fifth year, calling me a liar and turning people against me. You later killed him…"

Harrykins raised his eyebrows but gave it another shot.

"What happened before that? My first detour to the Ministry, two weeks previous."

He thought about it for a moment and then, it clicked. "You went after Umbridge." He said simply. "You saw this..." he lifted his sleep to show him the engraved words on the back of his hand.

_The last chance._ Harrykins was convinced for the most part that despite the revolting smell, it was Kappy.

"What was the date we were married on?"

Kappy looked at him. Maybe now he would believe it was him and hopefully not go hunting.

"March first."

Relief flooded his face and he slowly sat back down in the chair he had previously occupied.

"I'm sorry, Kaps."

Kappy sighed in relief as well and knelt down beside him. "It's alright, love." He smiled warmly at him.

He picked him up and held him on his lap. "It's just…you really do smell. You told me earlier you needed to sleep so I let you. Now you come here and you smell like you lived in Snape's hamper for a month." K

Kappy wrinkled his nose at that. "I do? Oh god…that wouldn't be a pleasant smell."

He grinned then.

"I suppose I will take a shower later…"

"Later?" he said with a horrified squeak. "Now!" he said and pushed him off. "I'm sorry love. I really do love you but you're starting to make me feel dizzy with it. It smells _that_ bad."

He couldn't now. Harrykins would probably sneak out and go hunting. He smiled a bit then, thinking of how to distract him further.

"Well…I won't take one..." he smirked.

Harrykins' face contorted with horror and he immediately pulled the front of his shirt up to his nose so he could breathe a bit. "Good grief!" he cried. "I thought you said stuff like that was gross!" his eyes were wide.

Kappy laughed. "I won't take one unless you take one with me." He said, beginning to walk backward toward the bathroom door as Harrykins stared after him. He thought for a moment and raised his eyebrows.

"You'll make me smell too!"

He grinned. "And how will I make you smell, Harrykins?"

Harrykins just stared at him blankly and finally frowned lightly. "Take a shower, Kappers."

"No..." he pouted. "Please take one with me?"

He groaned. "Kaps, you know I hate water." He mumbled. Kappy however, continued to pout. "Pleeeeease? Come on…" he walked over to him and began tugging him along by his arm but Harrykins didn't budge on the spot. The fur on his ears and tail were on end.

Kappy sighed sadly then. Honestly, if he smelt, he could simply take one when he went back. But taking one now would stall Harrykins and that was all that mattered at this point. His lover only stared at him intently before sighing as he bit his lip, hating it when Kappy sighed. He got up slowly and looked at him.

"I hate you sometimes." He muttered and swept him off his feet, swinging him over his shoulder as he went over to the bathroom. Kappy gave him a playful smile and patted Harrykins on the back, swinging his legs lightly as they headed into the bathroom. Once at the door, he wriggled to get down and Harrykins let him down with a questioning look.

Kappy opened the door and took Harrykins hand for a moment as he walked inside, pulling him inside and closing the door, letting him go. He walked over to the shower and turned it on as Harrykins lingered near the door.

"Harrykins, the water isn't that bad…why do you hate it?"

Harrykins looked at him and muttered, "It's so…wet. It makes me cold too."

"But it'll be warm water. I like it." He smiled. "And you can smell good too!" he laughed a bit at that.

He stared at him like it didn't make a difference and sighed. "I'll watch if you'd like."

He frowned for a moment. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to have him watch instead. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. A smirk came to his face.

"Alright then…"

With that, he began to remove his clothing. His shirt came off, falling on the floor beside him.

Harrykins sat down on the rug and just stared at him with a somewhat lazy look, still a bit restless and as Kappy removed the rest of his clothing just as easily, he slipped into the shower. Leaning back against the wall, Harrykins couldn't help but let his eyes trail his husband's body.

Kappy smiled to himself, running his hands through his messy black hair while it began to stick to his forehead as the water calmed down his nerves, allowing him to relax more. Once his gaze began to trail, he couldn't tear it from him. He watched as Kappy relaxed and took his time. Harrykins bit his lip as he felt something stir in his groin. He scooted back a bit, straightening against the wall and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. Kappy didn't see anything since he was staring forward in the shower but he could feel his gaze on him. It made his smile widen slightly and he decided to tease him a bit as he trailed his hand down, leaning slightly against the shower wall.

Harrykins stared as his eyes widen a fraction and he closed them, clenching his jaw. He opened his eyes once more and bit his lip to stop from pouncing on his lover. The most he allowed himself was a low purr of appreciation at what he saw. He felt another jolt strike down as he felt blood pool in his stomach and he kept his eyes, now darkened with desire, want and need, to stare at his beloved. He could feel the intense stare on him and his heart began to beat with a bit more pace than before. He slowly slid his hand down further, teasing his hardening length gently, biting down on his lip. The warm water ran down his skin quickly, keeping him cool and relaxed. Harrykins sat there; tail coiled up and clenched his fists as he watched his lover. A shudder passed through him as he saw Kappy caressing himself and he pinned his ears back not in defense but in submission of this torment. He swallowed hard, unable to look away no matter how much he wanted to now but a part of him refused.

He held back a light moan as he continued to stroke himself gently, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall as Harrykins continued to stare, his gaze penetrating and hungry. His hairs were on end at the soft moan and his resolve broke.

Rising to his feet, he silently began to undress. His movements weren't hurried nor rushed but they weren't torturously slow as he revealed flesh beneath his dark clothing. Once fully exposed, he silently came up behind his lover and slid his arms around his slim waist, running his hands gently down his wet body. Kappy didn't see or feel him come in but he relaxed back against the warm chest against his back. He closed his eyes as he pressed him back against his chest and he gently slid his hand down his abdomen before his hand came to stop at his length. Kappy let out a small gasp at the warm hand that was not his own as Harrykins' fingers began to curl around his length and gave him a soft teasing squeeze. Harrykins pressed his lips to his neck and kissed it lightly. Kappy closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck further for him.

Kappy tilted his head to the side to look at him through eyes, barely open and Harrykins swooped down and their lips met. He began his exploration of Kappy's mouth, sliding his tongue between his lips and devoured the hot cavern greedily. Exploring every nook and cranny that was opened to him and coaxing Kappy's tongue into a duel. Harrykins' hand which was still wrapped around Kappy's length began to stroke him into a full erection. His tail flicked lightly behind him in pleasure as he thumbed the slit on Kappy's length and pulled back from his lips, sucking on the side of his neck, remarking him. Keeping his hand moving, Harrykins slid his other hand down Kappy's thigh and to his entrance. He moved his lips up the side of his neck and to his ears where he gently whispered sweet things into his ear.

Harrykins slid his finger inside, intruding within his lover, earning a gasp as Kappy pushed back against him. He smirked at the reaction as he slid in a second finger and began to scissor the, moving them in and out. He closed his eyes as he moved back from the side of his neck and placed a few kisses on the back of his neck and across his shoulder blades. Kappy shivered and smiled slightly at the soft kisses that trailed across his shoulders and Harrykins slowly trailed down the beginning of his spine. As he slid in a third finger, he heard a groan and moved all three of his fingers in and out. . He slid a hand around the hand that was pleasuring his length and moved with him. He scooted a big closer to him, moving in rhythm with the moving hand around his length. As Harrykins pressed his lips once more on his neck and kissed the delicious flesh, Kappy shivered in excitement, nearly forgetting he was back in time.

At one point, when he went in, a surge of pleasure shot down Kappy's spine and he cried out with a loud moan making Harrykins smirk in triumph. He leaned close to his ear and whispered in a husky voice that made a shiver go up Kappy's spine.

"Come for me." He practically purred at the same time as his fingers brushed against the sweet spot inside him once more. Kappy shuddered and came with a loud moan into Harrykins' hand and Harrykins smiled as Kappy panted. He moved both his hand, sliding it out of him and took a small step back. Kappy nearly groaned in disappointment.

Harrykins watched him as he pulled back but he didn't want to keep him. Kappy turned around to see what he was doing and Harrykins looked at him with a smirk as he took a suggestive look down at his own erection which stood rigid, tall and proud. He closed his eyes pleasurably as he began to slowly lick the creamy substance from his hand. He moaned softly at the taste and Kappy stared at him with a small smirk, feeling he was beginning to get hard again. Harrykins smirked at him, eyes glittering with mischief as he smeared what was left on Kappy's chest, smearing it especially over his nipples. Kappy let out a soft gasp and Harrykins swept down and slowly began to lick it off. He moaned, the sound vibrating through his chest as he closed his mouth around one of his perk nipples and sucked the delicious substance off the pink bud and then gave the other the same treatment.

Once he pulled back, he nearly groaned at the expression on Kappy's face and slowly turned him around and slid the remains down his spine and trailed his tongue slowly down the column between his shoulder blades. Kappy shivered, eyes closed tightly and moaned, putting a hand up on the wall for support but he didn't have to for long as Harrykins pulled back and turned him around once more. He opened his eyes in time to be turned, his back now against the wall and he stared into Harrykins' eyes.

Harrykins put a hand on the wall next to Kappy's head and stared into his eyes as his other hand slid down his side, hip and thigh before coming up his inner thigh and stopping to rest at his thigh. Kappy looked back at him as his lover leaned in and kissed him. Harrykins kissed him roughly, biting and licking the soft lips until they were bruised and swollen. He moved from his lips to the soft skin of Kappy's neck and lapped the mark he had made long ago and bit down on it, remarking it on the smooth neck and moved further down. Kappy moaned as Harrykins sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck and to him it seemed as if his lover's hands were everywhere at once; touching and kissing spots he didn't even know were so sensitive.

He trailed a hand slowly down his side and moved down his chest, biting and littering his flesh with possessive bites. Finally, Harrykins got down on his knees and looked at his prize. Kappy stood taunt and erect once more with new drops of pre-cum leaking out. Harrykins smirked up at him and breathed on it, making it twitch in anticipation. Kappy groaned softly and bit his lip as he looked down at him, leaning against the wall. Harrykins lowered his head and Kappy moaned as the hot cavern devoured his length. He arched his back slightly and slid a hand into his hair, urging him to continue.

Harrykins got the hint and started to suck his way down his lover's length, sliding his tongue around the base as he traced the vein underneath and brought it up to the slit, tasting the pre-cum that had dribbled out. Kappy gritted his teeth slightly and felt his heart race as he released a moan. He slid his hand up Kappy's thigh and to his sack, caressing them slowly making Kappy jerk his hips slightly in pleasure. Harrykins glanced up at Kappy's face, shinned in sweat and shrewd up in pleasure. The shower water continued to fall over their heads and he let Kappy slide out of his mouth slowly to tease. To his surprise, he felt Kappy fist his hair slightly and whimper.

He 'hmmed' in question and the vibration shot through his length, making Kappy gasp and move his head back against the wall. Harrykins slid his tongue down the sensitive flesh of his erection once more, concentrating on teasing the sensitive points of his organ and Kappy felt he was about to come. Harrykins knew he was about come and suddenly hummed loudly and pulled back from his length. Kappy shouted his lover's name as he came, his release spilling all over Harrykins' chest. Harrykins grinned and got to his feet and took the release off his chest and began to slick himself up. He was still rock hard and rigid and he congratulated his self control.

Kappy looked at his length, wondering how he hadn't released yet and reached down to touch him but Harrykins took hold of his hand in his own and pinned it against the wall beside Kappy's head as he looked into his eyes. Kappy stared at him and Harrykins leaned in and pressed his lips to his husband's as he finally released his hand and slid both his hands under his legs and lifted him up. Kappy wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his ankles and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulling him closer as their kiss intensified. He moved his hips up in a swift yet slow movement and pushed into Kappy, groaning as the tight space closed around his length. Kappy let out a gasp that turned into a small moan as his lover slid into him. Once fully inside, Harrykins pulled back from his lips and tilted his head back with a gasp.

"You're so _tight_." He hissed and adjusted Kappy in a more comfortable position against the wall. The adjustment made Kappy thrust his hips against his, closing his eyes once more.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harrykins' throat and thrust his hips against him once more, becoming impatient. Harrykins took the hint and began to move within him, thrusting his hips up as he leaned in and nipped his neck, keeping his hold on him. He fell into rhythm after a few thrusts and Kappy moved in motion with him. Harrykins gripped his body close to his as he moved in and out in a sensual rhythm. He suddenly angled himself and hit his sweet spot and Kappy moaned out in pleasure. Kappy thrust back against him, forgetting everything around him, the water from the shower he hardly felt in all the rising heat. Harrykins trailed his teeth down to the crook of his neck as he began to thrust harder into him, swiftly hitting the same spot over and over in a nonstop sensation. Kappy kept in rhythm with his lover's movements, thrusting and moaning louder each time his spot was hit. Once more, he ran a hand down his body, down his stomach and to his abandoned length which had grown hard once again. As he began to pump his length in tune with his thrusts, Kappy arched his back, shivering at the feeling and releasing a needy moan.

Harrykins bit down on his ear and sucked on it as he continued to thrust into him, picking up a bit of speed but keeping it as even as he could. His hand continued to pump him in rhythm of his hips' pistoning motion. Kappy's moaning increased, feeling his husband's length move deeper inside him, moving quickly, continuously hitting his sweet spot. His eyes remained closed as he moved along with him and Harrykins moved his thumb to tease the head of length. He arched out in surprise at the reaction he got from the head of it. Harrykins rolled the head between his thumb and forefinger as he stroked the sensitive flesh. After a moment, he slid his hand down to the base and began to pump him once more, sliding his hand up and down as he began to thrust even harder, feeling his muscles clench around his length as his lover was pushed over the edge, he himself close as well.

Moaning, Kappy wrapped his arms tighter around his neck as he felt his release coming near as he bucked against his lover's motions. He moaned louder with each time his spot was hit harder then before. Harrykins continued to pump him and Kappy called his name in ecstasy as he released against his lover's abdomen. Harrykins groaned against his ear as he felt his love's creamy release dribble and slide down his stomach. The tightening of Kappy's muscles as he came had been enough as he thrust one more time before he too released, coming with a cry of his name, spilling his seed within him. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath and slumped against Kappy, his own eyes dazed. His eyes were closed as his heart raced against his, their chests pressed together. He rested his head on Kappy's shoulder and felt a hand go through his hair.

Having caught his breath first, Kappy said playfully. "Have fun?"

Harrykins opened his eyes and winked at him, smiling as he pinned his ears back and enjoyed the caress. His hand continued to run through Harrykins' hair. He smiled at the wink and relaxed. When he caught his breath, he pulled back and stretched slightly. He leaned in and kissed his lips deeply, caressing his cheek as he did.

"Did _you_ have fun?" he smiled, pulling out at the same time and lowering him onto his feet. He was beginning to notice his surroundings Kappy sighed, smiling warmly up at him,

"Well I don't think it was hard to realize that I was…" he kissed his neck gently, placing a hand on his side. "But now…I need to wash up." He laughed softly, grabbing the soap. Harrykins chuckled and looked at the water before turning to get out making Kappy pout and wrap his arms around Harrykins' waist tightly.

Harrykins turned to look at him. "Water." He grumbled but he didn't move, instead leaned in the embrace around his waist.

"But…Pleeeeease?" he turned around. "Hehe. You can wash my back." He laughed again.

He almost walked out the moment Kappy turned around but he picked up a soft wash cloth and put soap on it, scrubbing it together to create a bit of foam. Smiling, he began to run it down his back gently, washing him with care but thoroughly. He ran it down his back and to his behind, moving it in circular motions as he moved it to his side. He ran it down his hips and then the back of his legs. He pressed his lips to his neck as he ran it up his stomach and chest. Kappy relaxed, closing his eyes and tilted his head to the side out of habit for Harrykins' lip. He felt the cloth wash over him as the water hit his body, washing it off. Harrykins ran it across his nipples earning a soft moan and then down his arms. He stepped back and let the water wash the soap off before he began to wash himself, doing it quickly and rinsing before he practically jumped out of the water.

Kappy smiled at Harrykins. "So do I still smell like I've been in Snape's hamper for ages?" he said playfully. Harrykins sniffed him and grinned. "I know what you smell like."

Kappy felt himself blush then. "I think I have a pretty good idea myself."

Harrykins grinned and licked his cheek softly before shaking his head so all the water in his hair and tail flew in all directions. Kappy quickly backed into the shower to avoid the water before stepping out completely. The cold air hit his skin and he shivered lightly and quickly grabbed a towel, drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist. When Harrykins was done, his hair was sticking up and he stared and Harrykins but didn't bother reaching for a towel but opened the bathroom door and streaked into the closet for clothes. He grabbed a shirt, some boxers and pants and got dressed without shame in front of his lover. He was dressed in no time and hyped for a hunt.

After a moment, Kappy walked out of the bathroom, hair still wet, looking at Harrykins fully dressed.

"You're still looking a bit excited…you're not thinking about hunting still are you?"

Harrykins nodded eagerly, looking hyped and ready. Kappy bit down on his lip once more. He turned his attention outdoors, noting the full moon still set in place. Harrykins stood to his feet and he looked at him and shook his head. "You know…I'm still sure about that rain…"

The eagerness died down as his face fell and he pouted. "It's not gonna rain!" he said and bolted for the door.

"Harrykins! Don't! Wait!" He raced after him, cursing the fact he had left his bracelet back in the future.

Harrykins stopped just at the front door and turned to look at him, wondering why Kappy wouldn't let him hunt.

"Please…just don't go tonight alright? You can go tomorrow." He sighed. _Since there's no full moon then._

He stared at him.

"Fine."

He walked back into the living room, feeling like he was going to die in a chair or on the couch. Kappy sighed in relief and walked over to him. He sat himself down on the couch.

"You can hunt tomorrow, alright?"

Giving a sigh, Harrykins nodded and looked down at his lap. Suddenly, Kappy felt a tug which Harrykins was completely oblivious to. He was suddenly thrust back into the future but in the past, Kappy's body didn't move just remained the same, staring at Harrykins. When Kappy returned, he opened his eyes and turned his head, looking up at the ceiling. _Had it all been a dream?_ He bit his lip in worry. It had seemed so real. It must have been. He noticed next to him, Harrykins lay asleep, his face sweaty and flushed but not in a nightmare as his bandaged body slept still at peace.

His heart raced and he shook him lightly. "Harrykins…wake up…"

Harrykins stirred, hearing an urgent voice very close to his ear. It was familiar and he knew it all too well but he was tired and the temperature in the room wasn't making things any easier for him. He let out a moan and lifted his hand to swat Kappy away.

"Lemme…sleep." He mumbled and contently snuggled into his pillow.

Kappy couldn't help but smile a bit. He poked Harrykins in the side with care and then playfully ruffled his hair. "Come on …love…I need to know…about Lupin." He sounded quite hopeful now. "If you'll just wake up…please?"

He of course heard everything loud and clear although the poke in his side hadn't been necessary as he winced slightly. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing a deep green color behind his eyelids and he turned his head to look at Kappy, yawning widely. "What about him?" he mumbled, voice husky.

He sighed lightly. "I had a dream." He said. "I went back in time…and I saved Lupin from being killed…" he shrugged. "But I don't know if it was really a dream or not..."

Harrykins stared at him for a long moment, his face blank as his hazy eyes just stared ahead. Sure enough, his pupils widened slightly in recognition. "I don't know about going back in time babe, but Lupin is with Tonks, remember?" he said, feeling as if what Kappy was saying was true as well but he couldn't see to recall it.

He sighed in relief. So he _had_ saved him. But Harrykins didn't remember? He found it a bit strange though not too much. "Oh…well I guess it was a dream." He laid his head back down on the pillow, a smile planted firmly on his face until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Harrykins watched him as he laid back down and he himself groaned painfully before he too fell asleep, not waking until morning.


End file.
